


A Bruised Purity

by Twinkle_Star_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood, Blowjobs, Bruises, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, M/M, Mindbreak, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, psuedo incest, serious non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Star_Princess/pseuds/Twinkle_Star_Princess
Summary: A really messed up story where Xander punishes Kamui for siding with Hoshido. Basically non-con pwp. I'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to show my love for 666bot on Tumblr! I love the art so inspired by that I wrote this sin.  
> (I headcanon Kamui to be around 16-17, hence the Underage tag.)

Cries of pain could be heard from the dungeons, sounds of sickening crunches and screams of agony resounding from its cold walls. In this very dungeon, the cries came from none other than the traitorous Prince Kamui, who left Nohr to help Hoshido. 

Said prince was on his knees, armor almost completely broken and pale skin covered in gashes and bruises in various degrees of intensity. His white hair was matted with blood and dirt, though the most prominent marks were the gashes on his chest and his swollen, purple and bruised left eye. His right eye, while not purple or bruised, was puffy and red from tears.  
"I-I'm sorry, big b-brother... I w-won't do it again..." the boy sobbed, body sore from the scars and bruises scattered across his skin. Xander looked at the pitiful sight in front of him, and merely scoffed.  
"And you would have me believe that? After you so carelessly threw us away?" He gave a harsh blow on the boy's head with the hilt of his blade.  
He grabbed a fistful of white hair and pulled him up. "You're that desperate for my forgiveness, little prince?" He started. Kamui nodded as much as he could manage while hanging by his hair. "Y-Yes, big brother.. I'm sorry... I'll do anything..."  
The older man chuckled darkly, before throwing the boy's head on the ground. He unbuckled his belt and let his flaccid manhood out. "Pleasure me, then. Show me you belong to me, and I will forgive you."  
Kamui's crimson eyes widened in shock and fear as he looked up at Xander. "Y-You mean... I have to... ..?"  
"Do I have to repeat myself? I am being merciful. Do not disobey me, little prince. It would be unwise."  
Kamui could only nod slowly as he moved his bruised hands to the man's erection.  
He stroked it until it stood erect, long and thick, head leaking slightly.  
The dragon prince was awed for a moment, looking at the impressive length. His own was nothing compared to this. Did he really have to take all this?  
Xander, becoming impatient, gave the boy a harsh smack with his sheathed blade.  
"Don't waste time, little prince."  
"S-Sorry, big brother..."  
Kamui took the thick manhood in his mouth. He wasn't new to this, but still, Xander was so much bigger than Jakob.  
He bobbed his head up and down slowly at first, getting used to the large size. His jaws already hurting slightly. When he got used to it, he started moving a little more quickly, though he still didn't take the entirety of it in. Xander didn't seem amused by this, however, and grabbed Kamui by his hair before forcefully shoving the entirety of his manhood in with a harsh thrust. The dragon prince gagged harshly and almost vomited as Xander's cock hit the back of his throat. He started to cry as Xander kept thrusting forcefully in his throat, Kamui focusing on keeping his gag reflex in check. Xander growled as he thrusted into the warmth of the smaller male's mouth, before suddenly pulling out.  
Kamui looked at him with shock and confusion.  
"We're not done yet, little prince. The main act is yet to come." Xander said. "Now bend over for me."  
Kamui gulped. He knew this was coming, but he was still so frightened. He visibly shivered as he slowly got on his hands and knees, trembling as his hole was exposed to the man.  
Kamui braced himself for the pain of having his body nearly split in half, and screamed as Xander's hard manhood went inside his unprepared hole. With only spit and precum as lubricant, it went in roughly and harshly.  
"It hurts big brother... it hurts too much..."  
Kamui writhed in pain as his insides were stretched forcefully.  
Xander paid little attention to his little brother's cries, as he started to pound the boy roughly. Every movement hurt so much, it was unbearable. He was certain he was bleeding from being torn apart.  
In between thrusts, Xander spoke to him in a rough manner. "Do you see now?" He said as he kept assaulting the poor boy's insides. "Did you really believe I would let you leave, little prince?" "You belong to me. Nobody else. Not to Hoshido. Not even to Nohr. To me and me alone."  
Kamui cried and nodded furiously. "Y-Yes big brother..! Yours alone!"  
"Apologize for being such a disobedient brat!" Xander ordered.  
"I-I'm sorry big brother..! I'm really really really sorry...!! I-I.. I won't to it ever again...!!!" The dragon prince cried out, begging his brother for forgiveness.  
"Who do you belong to, little prince? Will you ever forget again?"  
"N-N-No big brother! I promise I won't forget...! I belong to y-you big brother! Nobody else..!"  
Xander roughly bit into Kamui's neck, leaving a dark hickey as he thrusted violently, nearing climax.  
"Big brother...! Big brother...!" Kamui mewled and groaned as the pounding became rougher. The sensations were too much, and Kamui came in thick white spurts all over his bruised body, white mixing with the red on his skin.  
With a feral growl and yet another marking on the boy's pale neck, Xander came as well, shooting his semen deep into Kamui.  
Both were left panting, as Xander pulled out, blood and semen leaking out of Kamui's abused hole.  
"It's over now, little prince... I forgive you."  
The man gently held the broken boy in his arms, with uttermost care and gentleness he cradled him in his arms.

Xander carried Kamui to his own room, where he laid down gently on the bed, his precious little brother still safe in his arms.  
The man tucked his lover in under the sheets, careful of the bruises on his body.  
"I won't let anybody ever take you away from me again, little prince. Know this."  
Xander said as he stroked the boy's bruised cheek.  
"I don't want to leave you, big brother... I love you too much for that."  
Xander smiled gently and placed a kiss on the Prince's forehead. "I love you too, little prince. Now sleep.."  
The two drifted off peacefully in each others arms, Xander never letting go of Kamui the entire time.  
For all of eternity, Kamui would be Xander's. A fragile doll only to be loved by him. Neither minded, however. For Kamui was too dependent on Xander to ever let go, and Xander too possessive to ever show Kamui to the outside world.


End file.
